The Mixed up Life of Veronica Mars
by Spyt21
Summary: Title says it all... a L/V fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The timeline is sort of weird. I suppose it'd be pre series. and Logan, veronica, Duncan, and Lilly are all 18 so that makes Duncan and Lilly twins... everything else will slowly be revealed in the story. Sorry for those who Were confused.

What is a girl to do when everything she once thought turns out to be the opposite? Yesterday I opened a safe my mom had at the band and found my birth certificate. Nothing out of the ordinary right? That is until I saw the line that said father. In big capital letters it clearly read JAKE KANE! So here I am 18 years old and found out the person I grew up loving and believing was my father really wasn't. How could he have kept this from me? And even worse allow me to date Duncan knowing he was my half brother! Did Duncan and Lily know? Was that why Duncan ignored me at the drop of a hat?

Why did my mother have to become an alcoholic and run off leaving me to search for her and finding this safe? I can't bring myself to go home right now and face my dad or rather not dad? What do you even call someone who you once thought was your father then found out after many years later he really wasn't? Lilly and Duncan, I can't face them either thinking they might have known all this time and never told me! I guess that leaves Logan but he's battling his own daemons right now with his alcoholic mother as well as his adulterous dad being splashed all over the tabloids.

But I guess two teens who have equally as destructive families are bound to have something in common and relate. But though be told ever since he and Lilly broke up for the 100th and probably the final time, we haven't talked much. You see he blames me for it, Since I told Lilly I saw him kissing another girl at a party. I really didn't think she would care but had to tell her and be a good friend, since she has been not only kissing, but also sleeping numerous times with other guys behind Logan's back. But it's no surprise that Lilly is hypocritical claiming Logan doesn't know she cheats on him so that doesn't excuse him for kissing another girl. Yet again another hypocritical statement from Lilly since Logan has always been faithful to her besides that one kiss. Logan eventually found out about Lilly's infidelity thus leading to a huge breakup and me in the middle. But I guess there is no time like the present to make up.

So here I am standing in front of his house to either get my head eaten off by Logan or to find comfort with in for finding out Jake is my real father. I knock once and Ms. Navarro Logan's maid answered. "Hi Ms. Navarro, is Logan home? " "Yes, He's in the pool house, Ms Mars." As I head back to his pool house I suddenly realize how horrible of a friend I have been to Logan. He was also my best friend so why did I tell Lilly about his kiss but not him about all of Lilly's um shall I say adventures, granted I didn't know who any of them were with. She always said she couldn't tell me since "it was a secret" Even now I still don't know who they were with, and I suppose Logan doesn't know either. Just that she's had them.

I suddenly changed my mind about seeking comfort from Logan feeling like he deserved better than a friend like me and I didn't deserve to be comforted by him, but as I turned around and began to walk away I hear Logan's voice " Veronica? What are you doing here? You going to rub some salt in my wounds? "Crap" I think to myself. Too late to turn around. I guess he's still bitter about me ratting him out to Lilly… I guess I'll have to try to make him forgive me… here goes nothing…


	2. Chapter 2

Great I got caught! What now? I guess I'll just have to tell Logan how I feel and hope he forgives me. "Hey Logan" I begin " I know you're really angry at me…" Wow, you really are a PI, can we just get to the point? What do you want? You only come to me when you need something… or accuse me of something." Logan stated cutting me off obviously agitated with me being there. What he was saying was not true tough, I don't only go to him when I need… Oh god he was right… Here I am apologizing and making amends just so I have someone I can talk to about my family problems. I guess I'll just be honest. "I'm sorry Logan. I never realized I always took advantage of your friendship. It really wasn't my intention…" "What did I say about getting to the point already? " Logan said cutting me off again. I'll just blurt it out then "Logan, I just found out Jake Kane is my real dad!" Logan just stares at me shocked with my confession. So I continue " I originally came here cause I didn't know where else to go cause I think my dad,Lily, and Duncan were all hiding it from me and that's why Duncan is always avoiding me like the black plague, when I realized that after how horrible I treated you by not telling you about Lily always going behind your back but telling her about your kiss was hippocritical and that I didn't deserve to have you as my friend and that's when you saw me and i decided to leave and handle it by myself. Oh God! You're not saying anything… You already knew about Jake didn't you? I have to go!" I rambled on till I realized Logan had known already when Logan stopped me "Veronica! Wait! I honestly didn't know about Jake, but honestly even if I did know I probably wouldn't have told you because I know how close you are to Keith and always wish I had the same relationship with my dad and wouldn't want to jeopardize your relationship with him, besides as far as I'm concerned Keith is your father he was the one there when you were born and he's the one who raised you and blood isn't important. Just look at me and me. My dad is biologically mine and he and I can't be any more distant. What are you going to do?"

Wow I really don't deserve him as my friend I think before saying flatly "I'm not sure. I have to face my dad at sometime but I just need some time to process it. Logan, why are you being so sincere to me, especially when I caused you and Lily to break up?" He really deserves a better friend than me. Logan sighed as I became afraid he'd tell me to leave his house when he spoke up "I don't blame you for Lilly and me, besides I would have told Duncan if you kissed someone else when you guys were together. Plus Maybe it's a good thing. Lily and I broke up for good, we're just moving in two different directons. I was just trying to be mad at you cause I didn't want you to endure Lily's wrath for being friends with me after I cheated on her. Logan said standing up form his lounge chair and walking twards me, I didn't know what to say at his confession when I realized if I had to choose between them I'd choose Logan so I spoke up" Given the option between you and Lily, I'd choose you. Your friendship is more genuine and unconditional. I mean if Lilly treated her boyfriends as disposable what makes her friends any different. Besides any friends who makes you choose isn't a real friend anyways. Logan, for what it's worth, I am sorry I chose Lily over you in the past and didn't tell you about all her sexcapades she had, but honestly I don't know who they are with. Thanks for listening to me, I'll just lave you to your sunbathing now." I said thinking I had burdened him enough and turned to walk away again when Logan spoke up again and grabbed my arm turning me to face him. Veronica don't leave You can stay here in the guest room for the night if you want and just face your father tomorrow and for what it's worth, I didn't mean it when I said you only came to me when you needed something. You are always there for me when I needed someone to talk to about all my parent's issues with my mom's need to cling to the bottle and my dad's with younger girls, when Lily was too busy "washing her hair"" Logan finished as he removed a stray hair of mine that had fallen onto me sweater and embraced me in a warm hung as it hit me that Logan was the only person who genuinely cared for me "Thank you Logan" i whimpered clinging to him and tears began to roll down my cheek onto his shoulders.

We stood there embracing each other as I realized I needed to face my dad sooner or later and broke away from Logan. "thanks again Logan, but I think I should go home and face my dad, But I'll see you at school tomorrow. Thanks again for everything" I said giving him one more hug and walked away only to hear him calling me once more, I turned my dead to face him as he said "Call me if you need anything tonight, regardless of what time it is" he said truly caring. I thanked him again and walked away for the final time dreading the next conversation I was going to have with my dad. I opened the door to find my dad putting the newspaper he was reading down and greeted me as I took a deep breath preparing me for the conversation I was about to have.


End file.
